Amo Tristifico Est
by steven watemaker
Summary: To love is to cause sadness... Will six young lovers survive the trials and tribulations that await them? Yuta is in a comatose state, while Nina and Tsujiai decide to play cupid, with dire consequences... Pairings: AyuXKaji, NinaXTsujiai, YutaXMaya R&R p
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own ultra maniac... But I am one! bwahahahahahaha! 

**Amo Tristifico Est (To love is to cause sadness)  
By: Steven Watemaker (that's me!)**

Ayu was sitting in one of the ornate benches at the park. She was staring at the marvelously beautiful full moon before her, spilling its light into the seeminly deserted area. That is, until she noticed the man sitting beside her.

A man sat beside her. Ayu stared at him with disbelief. "C-could it be?"

The man looked at Ayu and smiled. "Hello there, Ayu"

"K-Kaji?" asked Ayu in disbelief.

Kaji closed his eyes and widened his smile. "The one and only... Tetsushi Kaji"

Kaji sat closer to Ayu, making the latter feel butterflies in her stomach. She felt her legs go weak as her blood rushed to her face, painting it a deep shade of crimson.

Then Kaji did it. He wrapped his left arm around Ayu, resting his hand on her shoulder. By this point in time, Ayu's heart was beating faster and faster. What she didn't know was the fact that the exact same sensation was being felt by Kaji.

"You know" said Kaji, looking at the moon. "This is the second full moon this month. This is a phenomenon that occurs only once in two and a half years. This phenomenon... is called a blue moon." Kaji then looked at Ayu. "You know what happens when two people re together at the blue moon?"

Ayu reluctantly answered. "They'll never be apart"

"Yes. They will never be apart..." Kaji took out a flower from his pocket, and put it in Ayu's hand. "This is a forget-me-not. A flower that when given to someone--" He was cut off by Ayu, beaming.

"Will never be forgotten"...

"That's right." Kaji said. He placed his hand on Ayu's soft, auburn hair and pulled him closer to himself. Ayu's head rested on his chest... She closed her eyes, savoring Kaji's warmth as she listened to the rapid beat of his heart.

"They will never be apart..."

Ayu opened her eyes and slightly pushed Kaji away, giving her enough room to raise her head to Kaji's level. She took him in her arms as KAji was staring into two beautiful gray orbs that were Ayu's eyes. Those eyes closed once again and before he knew it, Ayu was inching her head closer to his, and in a few moments, the two lovebirds were locked in a passionate kiss.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. Suddenly, dark clouds hovered over the moon, covering its light. All Ayu could see, was Kaji, who was standing up. He faced Ayu, and said five final words.  
"We will never be apart..."

With this, he disappeared. Ayu tried to run after him, but in the darkness, all the running in the world seemed in vain. She fell to her knees, crying.

She heard two faint voices... She could barely understand what the voices were. She could percieve only one word muttered. "Practice"

An odd ringing sounded. The ringing was caused by the noisy alarm clock that Ayu had in her side table. It was ironic, though... Why would she need an alarm clock during summer vacation when she could sleep in? Nevertheless, she pressed the button and got up.

"It was all a dream, after all" sighed Ayu as she sat on her bed. It was all just a dream, or was it?

Yes, the dream was amazing. Shecould almost feel Kaji's warmth while they kissed Under the blue moon. But even more amazing, Ayu noticed, was what she was holding in her hand as she woke up: A forget-me-not...

"How could this be?" asked Ayu to herself.

Inside Ayu's closet, a human and a witch hid to evade detection from Tateishi Ayu... They simply giggled in their hiding place, apparently triumphant. The human said "We did it!" and the witch nodded in approval...

Ayu had to open her wardrobe to change. And even before the giggling connivers inside the coset knew it, they were exposed by the very same person they were trying to hide from.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" Ayu asked.

"Well..." said Sakura Nina in her witch's uniform... "It's a pretty long story and"  
"Well, we were" said Hiroki Tsujiai simultaneously...

"This is going to be a long day" sighed Ayu.

* * *

Well, that's it forthe first chapter... Please tune in for more! And also, please review! Thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got the inspiration I need as my muse has visited me in my dreams (and strangely, she was willing to let me teach her japanese...) anyway, let's get on with chapter 2! 

Chapter 2

The Magic Kingdom... a land of well, magic... It was a dark morning; the sun was still waiting to rise and wake up the sleepy people. Of course, there were exceptions. One of which was a magician named Yuta Kirishima.

Yuta had a recent streak of insomnia for the past couple of days, the reason for which was a long-haired blonde girl who now lives in the castle (by this time you must know who she is...).

And so the young lad strode into the kitchen and brewed up a nice warm mug of cocoa and checked the luminous clock that hung in the wall. It read 3:30 AM.

Then suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Who on earth will visit at this time iof day?" He asked to himself, sipping some cocoa as he marched towards the door. The doorbell rang again, which gave Yuta a clue that his "visior" doesn't want to wait for sunrise to get in. Little did Yuta know that his guest doesn't want to come in in the first place.

The doorbell rang once more.

"Okay Okay, I'll get it!" said Yuta as he was touching the doorknob. He opened the door, revealing a long-haired man standing outside.

"Oh, What can I do for you Sir?" asked Yuta, bowing to the person before him. The visitor simply smiled and held a black rose at arm's length, almost shoving the flower to Yuta's nose. Yuta accidentally took one whiff of the Flower's scent, then he collapsed. He fell backward into the carpeted floor, his mug smashing into pieces. The man outside closed the door, and disappeared into the darkness.

XXX

Meanwhile, Tateishi Ayu just woke up in the world of Humans. She had recently discovered two of her friends hiding in her closet and had sat them down in the sofa in the living room to interrogate them.

"So you see Ayu" explained Nina, "We wanted to suprise you so we asked permission from your mom and we entered your room, see"

"Then we found you asleep" continued Tsujiai, "So Nina had the idea of using that dream spell of hers that makes people dream of something of her own design"

"So what I did was I kind of enchanted your pillow and made you dream all the details that Tsujiai was giving me" Said Nina.

Ayu nodded as She listened to the two's story. Both of them now had giant sweatdrops at the back of their heads, apparently trying to anticipate the worst that Ayu might do to them. On the contrary, Ayu smiled at them.

"Thanks guys!" Ayu said. "I'd been wanting to have a dream about Kaji for weeks now"

Nina and Tsujiai felt relieved.

"But don't you think you went too far?" continued Ayu. "I mean, kissing Kaji's kind of, well, outrageous..." Ayu said while blushing.

"It's my fault... I was a little too excessive" said Tsujiai.

The telephone rang. Ayu stood up and picked up the reciever.

"Hello? Tateishi residence"

"Ayu?" said the voice on the other line that made Ayu blush. From the look of Nina and Tsujiai's faces, you can already tell that they knew who was calling.

"K-Kaji?" said Ayu... "Hey, what makes you want to call?"

"well, nothing much... I just wanted to hear your voice this morning"

Ayu fell silent. Her blood was rushing to her face, painting it scarlet. Her heart was beating like mad and She didn't know what to say. she looked at Nina and Tsujiai... Obviously, they weren't doing anything at all... "This has to be real" She said to hersef, pinching her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming (again)

"Hey" said Kaji "Was it something I said?"

"No, It's nothing"

"I' glad you're okay... I was beginning to worry, you know."

Ayu tried to be as calm as she could possiby be. After all, that's what Kaji likes about her.

"I'm all right. Thanks for worrying, though!"

"May I ask you something?" said Kaji quietly.

"Okay. What?"

"Well, since it's already summer vacation, can we like, go out today?"

Ayu's heart was beating in a fever-pitched rate. "Of Course!"

"Great!" said Kaji. "Meet me at the park, aroung nine, okay?"

"S-sure"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Ayu said. She then hung up.

"What happened?" asked Nina

"Kaji asked me out!"

"No way!" said Nina and Tsujiai, looking at each other, incredilous.

XXX

Back at the magic Kingdom, the sun had risen, and a letter adressed to the newly-crowned princess of the Kingdom sent tears down her cheeks.

Maya marched towards the castle gates, and past her husband, the prince.

"Hey, where are you going, Maya?" he asked.

Maya faked a smile and said. "I have some errands to attend to"

"Why don't you ask one of the servants to do it for you?"

"No, I refer to do it on my own"

"Okay. Take care now..."

"Sure" said Maya, exiting the castle gates, her face dark, her thoughts racing...

Yuta... Yuta... Yuta!

When she arrived at the Kirishima residence, all were in a very somber mood. She was led into an upstairs room, where Yuta lay unconscious.

Maya sat down beside Yuta's body. She held his almost lifeless hand. A single teardrop falling on it.

* * *

well, what do you think will happen next? What will happen between Ayu and Kaji? What happened to Yuta? And of course, What about Nina and Tsujiai? Please review to speed up the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Sorry for the late update. It's hard to find inspiration nowadays...

Chapter 3

Maya had her fingers intertwined with Yuta's. Yuta looked peaceful, with his closed eyes and serene expression. But deep down Maya knew that Yuta was in pain. That from a simple hold of a hand.

Yuta's hand suddenly jerked. Maya was shocked for a while, not expecting the sudden movement of Yuta's hand. She looked in his face, both eyebrows were arched as if straining to open his eyes. Finally, He mustered his strength and managed to open his gray orbs. The first person he saw was Maya.

"Ma-Ya" said Yuta.

"Hey, don't exert yourself!" exclaimed Maya, although relieved to see that Yuta was somehow all right.

"The-Prince" Yuta said. But he had lost most of his strength and fell unconscious on his bed once more.

Maya couldn't hold back her tears any longer. This time, her tears fell on Yuta's face below his eyes. The tears fell down his cheeck and it seemed like Yuta was crying. Maya extracted a white handkerchief from her pocket annd wiped the tears off Yuta's face before wiping off her own. She planted a kiss on Yuta's forhead and stood up to leave.

When she boarded her carriage back to the palace, thoughts were racing through her head.What did he mean by The Prince? Was the Prince in danger just like him? Or was the Prince the culprit of his fate?. Then Maya shifted her thoughts to her husband. She had only been married to him by three weeks. And because of all the diplomatic red tape, nothing much has happened between them, if not at all. The palace officials are still working on a chamber for the both of them, so they had to sleep in separate chambers. Only now had plans been drafted for the royal honeymoon and it seemed that the prince is more commonly seen stalking the palace grounds.

As the carriage entered the palace, Maya sighed as she descended. Her husband called out to her, but she was too distracted in her own thoughts to notice him. "Yes... I married that man, but why?"

She proceeded to her quarters and proceeded to the stack of books that stood on the desk. Maybe there was a cure for Yuta's illness or something. "But wait a minute" She thought. "What was his illness?" Maya extracted her computer from her pocket and began to look for any possible conclusion from the symptoms that Yuta expressed. The search found no results.

She sat back in her chair an thought for a while. Then an idea came to mind. "Time for reinforcements" she said.

XXX

Ayu was standing in the deserted park. She sat down on one of the benches that she swore she saw in her dream. Nina and Tsujiai wanted to go out as well, but took a different direction and settled for a boat ride in the lake instead.

"Nina?" said Tsujiai, looking into Nina's eyes. Nina blushed as he did this and let go of the oar she was holding. "What's up" Tsujiai summoned the courage to tell her something, and resist the temptation to look away.

"Nina, I love you"

"Silly, I already know that!" smiled Nina. She reached into Tsujiai's face and pulled it closer to her's then she planted a kiss on Tsujiai's lips. Tsujiai kissed back and dropped the oar that he was holding to wrap his arms around Nina.

Meanwhile Ayu checked her watch and waited impatiently for Kaji. Suddenly, two hands covered her eyes and a voice said "Guess who?"

"I know it's you Kaji" said Ayu, pulling Kaji's hands away from her eyes and took Kaji in her arms.

"Good Morning, Dear Ayu"

"Good morning Kaji"

silence...

"Uhm... Ayu? You can let go now"

"Oh sorry" Ayu let go of Kaji. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I know! Let's rent a boat near the lake. The weather's fine for it!"

"I agree... It's sunny yet a little cold. And I know Nina and Tsujiai are there as well"

Ayu took Kaji's hand and knew that this was no dream. They took their time walking, hand in hand towards the lake. They rented a boat and started to go near the heart of the said lake."

"Hey, there's an amorous couple over there" Kaji said, pointing at a couple who was indeed kissing each other.

"Hey, that's!" pointed Ayu, petrified.

"They rowed closer to the boat with the couple in it.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

Ayu and Tsujiai broke their kiss and stared at Ayu and Kaji, both red with embarassment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Again, the late update... I'm quite busy with school and all, but I'll try my best to update.  
All eratta from this chapter have been corrected...Thanks to Lui Nahtzi

Chapter 4

Kaji grabbed his oar. "We'll leave you now...", he said, staring at both Nina and Tsujiai. Ayu couldn't keep herself from lauging and blurted out "Yeah, let's go Kaji". They rowed away laughing their hearts off...

It took Nina a few seconds to regain her bearings. She turned to Tsujiai, "Well, we better get after them". Tsujiai nodded. They both grabbed their oars and tried to paddle even faster to catch up with the still laughing Ayu and Kaji.

"Hey, wait up, that was unfair!" said Nina,rushing to catch up with Ayu and Kaji.

"What makes it unfair?" said Ayu, a smug smile appearing on her face... Nina decided to get even and fished out her computer. She then replayed the scene where Ayu and Kaji, well, you know...

"That was your dream?" asked Kaji. Ayu went red and reluctantly answered, "Yes"

"I had a dream about you, too" said Kaji.

"Aww... that's so sweet" Remarked Tsujiai.

Ayu bent over to hug Kaji when suddenly--

"AYU! LOOK OUT!" Nina screamed. Ayu and Kaji's boat began to teeter to one side, and then capsized. The two soon found themselves floating in the lake, apparently drenched. Ayu even had a peice of seaweed that got stuck to her hair.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" asked Tsujiai, reaching out his hand. Unfortunately, he discovered that their boat can only accomodate two people.

'That's okay" said Kaji. "We'll just swim to shore. We'll meet you there." With that, they began to swim to the end of the lake.

Nina and Tsujiai started paddling towards the dock themselves. There was a silence between them, a silence Nina decided to break.

"Tsujiai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Of course I do. My girlfriend's a witch you know"

"I mean, if you never knew if I was a witch, would you still believe in magic?"

"I will. Simply because we're together. that's magic enough for me."

Nina smiled. "Thanks"

"The question is" said Tsujiai, "Will you also?"

"Really Truly" said Nina

"I knew you would."

They climbed out of the boat, paid the man his fee and told the same man a boat capsized.

XXX

Back in the magic kingdom, Maya was finished writing a letter. She took a vial of potion and connected it to her computer. "Practice", she whispered.

She dropped some of the potion into the letter, and the letter glowed a bit after absorbing the potion. She then strode to her birdcage where Chiru was peacefully sleeping.

Lulu appeared on Maya's shoulder. It made a sound. "Pardon?" said Maya. "You want candy? Later".

Maya opened the birdcage. And woke up Chiru.

"What is it, Miss Maya?" asked the bird, who was wiping his eyes with his wing. Maya tied the letter to the bird, and told him. "Send this to Nina"

"What? Nina!" said Chiru, apparently suprised. HE recieved a glare from his master and then understood. Chiru saluted and flew out the window.

Maya sighed... And slumped in her bed. Tears began falling down her beautiful face...(A/n: I just think Maya's so pretty! O,o).

XXX

Ayu, Kaji, Nina and Tsujiai hid behind a grove of trees. Nina fiddled with her computer a bit, and suddenly a bright flash of light erupted from the monitor.

The light changed Nina's clothes into her pink Witch's uniform. She did a backflip and winked before the computer started talking again.

"Mistress Nina, I have the spell that you want. Just insert a handkercheif inside the magic box and you're set"

"Great, thanks!" said Nina. She opened the box and placed a handkercheif inside. She connected it to her computer, and said that ever popular word: "Practice"...

She opened the box again, and found a small marble inside. "Throw that into the wet people and they will be instantly dried." said the computer. Nina obliged and threw the marble. As it hit Ayu and Kaji, a flash of light erupted and as the light went out, both Ayu and Kaji were dry once more.

"Wow, it's one of those rare moments when Nina's spell works!" said Ayu. Nina simply grew a sweatdrop on her head.

"Hey, look there!" said Kaji. He pointed to the sky where Chiru was flying. Chiru sped towards Nina, and stopped in front of her.

"Sakura Nina, you have a message from my master, Onihara Maya." He said, stretching out his leg.

"Aack!" Ayu screamed as she heard the bird talk. Kaji and Tsujiai looked with interest.

"What would maya want from me?" extracting the message from Chiru's foot. He opened the envelope, and extracted a blank piece of paper. Moments later, a holographic image of Maya appeared.Her face showed desperation and utter sadness.

"Nina, I'm in dire need of your help. Please come to the palace in the Magic Kingdom to meet me. Please don't tell my husband what is the purpose of your visit. By the way, this message will self destruct in five seconds." Five seconds later, the letter promptly incinerated itself.

"Okay..." said Tsujiai... "That was weird. Who's this Maya girl?"

Nina, however, wasn't listening. Her eyes were filled with resolve to help her friend. 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This is part of my update-all-polychap-fics-for-first-fanfic-anniversary project... As you can see, I rushed this to meet the deadline...

Chapter 5: winds of change

The magic kingdom... a land teeming with witches, wizards and...

"ZOOM!"

flying scooters?

A flying scooter (no doubt designed for a maximum of two people) passed by, carrying four passengers, before crash landing near the magician's marketplace...

CRASHBANGTHUDBAMBLAGADOOM!

"Ouch" Nina rubbed her head as she surveyed the collateral damage she had created: five broken vases, a dozen escaped chickens, a hill of broken glass, and a crowd of surprised shoppers and merchants staring at her. Nina sweatdropped and said... "Uhm... Hello!"

"Everyone okay?" she asked. Ayu was on the floor, Kaji right beside her. Tsujiai was struggling to get up, probably because of the sprain in his ankle. Nina offered her hand, her face a little red as Tsujiai grabbed her hand and stood up. He yelped in pain for a moment, making Nina kneel and look at his ankle. Tsujiai put his hand on her shoulder and told her.. "That's all right. I'm fine."

"But what about?" Nina asked.

Tsujiai smiled and shook his head.

'Excuse me, but if you are too busy being all sentimental and all, could you help us out here?" said a voice. Nina looked to her left and saw a struggling Ayu and Kaji. The onlookers were still staring at them like some sort of freak show, and Nina sweatdropped again.

"Whose idea was it anyway to use the scooter to get here?" asked Nina.

"Uhm... You?"Ayu said, wiping the dust off her skirt.

"riiight"

"so... where is this place we need to go?" asked Tsujiai.

"Let me see..." Nina said, putting her had on her chin. "There!" She pointed her finger to the palace on top of the hill.

"Nina... that's a palace." said Ayu.

"Yeah! Of course! Didn't I tell you that Maya is the princess of the Magic Kingdom?" Nina said.

"Uhm... No, you didn't." Kaji said.

The silence of the onlookers was suddenly broken. By a merchant nonetheless.

"HEY!" he shouted. Nina pointed at herself and asked. "Us?"

"YEAH YOU!" growled the merchant. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP TALKIN' NONESENSE AND START PAYING FOR MY FIVE BROKEN VASES?"

soon, the other merchants retaliated...

"AND THE DOZEN CHICKENS THAT ESCAPED!"

"AND THIS HILL OF BROKEN GLASS!"

soon, the marketplace was in an uproar as they were all against a red-clad witch and her friends. The marketplace was too busy berating Nina and company that they failed to notice a blue-clad blonde step into the place.

"ECERYBODY QUIET!" She shouted. Everybody stopped talking and stared at the person who just entered. She was none other than Onihara Maya, the princess of the Magic Kingdom.

"Miss Maya!" everyone simultaneously bowed. And when I mean everyone, all except Nina, Ayu, Tsujiai and Kaji.

"MAYA!" Nina ran to her friend and hugged her. "How did you know we were here?"

Maya was as stoic as ever. "I know of only one idiot who drives a flying scooter and still manages to crash land."

Nina was perplexed. "And that would be?"

Ayu continued for Maya. "That would be you, Nina. that would be you." Tsujiai and Kaji laughed.

"Anyway, why did you ned me again?" asked Nina, not letting go of the princess.

"I need your help on something." She looked away, hiding a blush on her cheeks. "It's Yuta."

"Yuta? What happened to him?"

"Follow me." Maya turned around. "Oh, and by the way," She glared at the merchants, "You will be paid by the palace shortly for what my friend has done. Got that?"

XXX

Yuta's house. Maya, Nina, Ayu, Tsujiai and Kaji went inside his room. He was still unconscious, his face barely registering the pain he was going through.

"I recieved a note this morning that He has been struck with an unknown illness. No one can know what it is."

Maya turned to Nina and put her hands on Nina's shoulders. "I need your help on this one. Please." There was deperation in the princess' eyes.

Maya just said Please. Nina rarely heard that word escape Maya's lips. She knew now that she was extremely desperate...

"I'll do it. But... Why me?"

"Because you were the only one I can turn to."

What do you think will happen next? review please! 


End file.
